Implantable neurostimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) systems have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, and the application of tissue stimulation has begun to expand to additional applications such as angina pectoralis and incontinence. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has also been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of refractory chronic pain syndromes, and DBS has also recently been applied in additional areas such as movement disorders and epilepsy. Further, in recent investigations, Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) systems have demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. Furthermore, Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) systems, such as the Freehand system by NeuroControl (Cleveland, Ohio), have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients.
These implantable neurostimulation systems typically include one or more electrode carrying stimulation leads, which are implanted at the desired stimulation site, and a neurostimulator (e.g., an implantable pulse generator (IPG)) implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the neurostimulation lead(s) or indirectly to the neurostimulation lead(s) via a lead extension. The neurostimulation system may further comprise an external control device to remotely instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected stimulation parameters.
Electrical stimulation energy may be delivered from the neurostimulator to the electrodes in the form of an electrical pulsed waveform. Thus, stimulation energy may be controllably delivered to the electrodes to stimulate neural tissue. The configuration of electrodes used to deliver electrical pulses to the targeted tissue constitutes an electrode configuration, with the electrodes cap able of being selectively programmed to act as anodes (positive), cathodes (negative), or left off (zero). In other words, an electrode configuration represents the polarity being positive, negative, or zero. Other parameters that may be controlled or varied include the amplitude, width, and rate of the electrical pulses provided through the electrode array. Each electrode configuration, along with the electrical pulse parameters, can be referred to as a “stimulation parameter set.”
With some neurostimulation systems, and in particular, those with independently controlled current or voltage sources, the distribution of the current to the electrodes (including the case of the neurostimulator, which may act as an electrode) may be varied such that the current is supplied via numerous different electrode configurations. In different configurations, the electrodes may provide current or voltage in different relative percentages of positive and negative current or voltage to create different electrical current distributions (i.e., fractionalized electrode configurations).
As briefly discussed above, an external control device can be used to instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with the selected stimulation parameters. Typically, the stimulation parameters programmed into the neurostimulator can be adjusted by manipulating controls on the external control device to modify the electrical stimulation provided by the neurostimulator system to the patient. Thus, in accordance with the stimulation parameters programmed by the external control device, electrical pulses can be delivered from the neurostimulator to the stimulation electrode(s) to stimulate or activate a volume of tissue in accordance with a set of stimulation parameters and provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient. The best stimulus parameter set will typically be one that delivers stimulation energy to the volume of tissue that must be stimulated in order to provide the therapeutic benefit (e.g., treatment of pain), while minimizing the volume of non-target tissue that is stimulated.
However, the number of electrodes available, combined with the ability to generate a variety of complex stimulation pulses, presents a huge selection of stimulation parameter sets to the clinician or patient. For example, if the neurostimulation system to be programmed has an array of sixteen electrodes, millions of stimulation parameter sets may be available for programming into the neurostimulation system. Today, neurostimulation system may have up to thirty-two electrodes, thereby exponentially increasing the number of stimulation parameters sets available for programming.
To facilitate such selection, the clinician generally programs the neurostimulator through a computerized programming system. This programming system can be a self-contained hardware/software system, or can be defined predominantly by software running on a standard personal computer (PC). The PC or custom hardware may actively control the characteristics of the electrical stimulation generated by the neurostimulator to allow the optimum stimulation parameters to be determined based on patient feedback or other means and to subsequently program the neurostimulator with the optimum stimulation parameter set or sets. The computerized programming system may be operated by a clinician attending the patient in several scenarios.
For example, in order to achieve an effective result from SCS, the lead or leads must be placed in a location, such that the electrical stimulation will cause paresthesia. The paresthesia induced by the stimulation and perceived by the patient should be located in approximately the same place in the patient's body as the pain that is the target of treatment. If a lead is not correctly positioned, it is possible that the patient will receive little or no benefit from an implanted SCS system. Thus, correct lead placement can mean the difference between effective and ineffective pain therapy. When electrical leads are implanted within the patient, the computerized programming system, in the context of an operating room (OR) mapping procedure, may be used to instruct the neurostimulator to apply electrical stimulation to test placement of the leads and/or electrodes, thereby assuring that the leads and/or electrodes are implanted in effective locations within the patient.
Once the leads are correctly positioned, a fitting procedure, which may be referred to as a navigation session, may be performed using the computerized programming system to program the external control device, and if applicable the neurostimulator, with a set of stimulation parameters that best addresses the painful site. Thus, the navigation session may be used to pinpoint the volume of activation (VOA) or areas correlating to the pain. Such programming ability is particularly advantageous for targeting the tissue during implantation, or after implantation should the leads gradually or unexpectedly move that would otherwise relocate the stimulation energy away from the target site. By reprogramming the neurostimulator (typically by independently varying the stimulation energy on the electrodes), the volume of activation (VOA) can often be moved back to the effective pain site without having to re-operate on the patient in order to reposition the lead and its electrode array. When adjusting the volume of activation (VOA) relative to the tissue, it is desirable to make small changes in the proportions of current, so that changes in the spatial recruitment of nerve fibers will be perceived by the patient as being smooth and continuous and to have incremental targeting cap ability.
One known computerized programming system for SCS is called the Bionic Navigator®, available from Boston Scientific Neuromodulation Corporation. The Bionic Navigator® is a software package that operates on a suitable PC and allows clinicians to program stimulation parameters into an external handheld programmer (referred to as a remote control). Each set of stimulation parameters, including fractionalized current distribution to the electrodes (as percentage cathodic current, percentage anodic current, or off), may be stored in both the Bionic Navigator® and the remote control and combined into a stimulation program that can then be used to stimulate multiple regions within the patient.
To determine the stimulation parameters to be programmed, the Bionic Navigator® may be operated by a clinician in one of three modes: (a) a manual programming mode to manually select the cathodic current and anodic current flowing through the electrodes; (b) an electronic trolling (“e-troll”) mode to quickly sweep the electrode array using a limited number of electrode configurations to gradually move a cathode in bipolar stimulation; and (c) a Navigation programming mode to fine tune and optimize stimulation coverage for patient comfort using a wide number of electrode configurations. These three modes allow the clinician to determine the most efficient stimulation parameter sets for a given patient.
In the manual programming mode, the clinician directly selects individual electrodes and the current magnitude and polarity to be applied to each selected electrode. In the navigation and e-troll programming modes, the Bionic Navigator® semi-automatically transitions between different electrode configurations to electrically “steer” the current along the implanted leads in real-time (e.g., using a joystick or joystick-like controls) in a systematic manner, thereby allowing the clinician to determine the most efficacious stimulation parameter sets that can then be stored and eventually combined into stimulation programs. In the context of SCS, current steering is typically either performed in a rostro-caudal direction (i.e., along the axis of the spinal cord) or a medial-lateral direction (i.e., perpendicular to the axis of the spinal cord).
The navigation and e-troll programming modes differ in part in the way in which the clinician changes electrode configurations from one configuration to another. E-troll programming mode utilizes a technique known as “panning”, which shifts a pre-defined electrode configuration down the sequence of electrodes without changing the basic form of the electrode configuration. Navigation programming mode utilizes a technique known as “weaving” which moves the anode or anodes around the cathode, while slowly progressing the cathode down the sequence of electrodes. The e-troll and Navigation programming modes may have different clinical uses (e.g., finding the “sweet spot” in the case of panning, or shaping the electrical field around the cathode in the case of weaving).
In one novel current steering method, described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/938,282, entitled “System and Method for Mapping Arbitrary Electric Fields to Pre-existing Lead Electrodes,” now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,412,345, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, a stimulation target in the form of a virtual pole (e.g., a virtual bipole or tripole) is defined and the stimulation parameters, including the fractionalized current values on each of the electrodes, are computationally determined in a manner that emulates these virtual poles. It can be appreciated that current steering can be implemented by moving the virtual poles about the leads, such that the appropriate fractionalized current values for the electrodes are computed for each of the various positions of the virtual pole. As a result, the current steering can be implemented using an arbitrary number and arrangement of electrodes, thereby solving the afore-described problems.
The virtual bipole or tripole can be determined using a simplified virtual tripole consisting of a cathode, and an upper (or rostral) anode and lower (or caudal) electrode located on a longitudinal axis from the cathode. The virtual tripole may be defined using three values consisting of (1) location of the cathode relative to the electrodes; (2) a focus, which is the distance between the cathode and the anode(s); and (3) a percentage of current on the upper cathode. This technique is described in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/452,965, entitled “Neurostimulation System for Defining a Generalized Virtual Multipole,” which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
When used by itself, operating the Bionic Navigator® in just the manual programming mode may be a tedious and time consuming task. In practice, it is very useful to use either the e-troll programming mode or the Navigation programming mode to quickly determine the general electrode configuration of interest and then fine tune using the manual programming mode to add/remove anodes/cathodes to provide the optimal stimulation. The reverse is also true in that, clinicians may have the knowledge to manually configure the electrodes to get the therapeutic effect very close to the optimal electrode configuration, and then the e-troll programming mode or Navigation programming mode can be used to optimize the therapy around the manually selected electrode configuration.
Both Navigation programming mode and e-troll programming mode allow only a subset of configurations possible in manual programming mode. Because the configurations possible in each mode are not always available in the other non-manual programming modes, switching between modes has been cumbersome. Typically, switching between modes lost all information about the carefully adjusted configuration in the previous mode, and required starting from a default configuration in the new mode, then using the new mode to adjust the default configuration.